


Your Song

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Ingrid and Dorothea bail on Dimitri's coronation for a little private party.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 62





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to my other fic: If You Feel Better. You don't need to read it to understand this though, as this is nothing more than some sweet Dorogrid loving.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @Queenofthisdick.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

Ingrid hadn't known how long Dorothea's hand had been resting on her thigh, but it was long enough that she was both acutely aware of its presence and also so accustomed to it that she felt its absence would be strange. Her heart was pounding in her ears, like drums, or waves of thunder over a torrential downpour. Dorothea seemed to always do this to her, make her so nervous that she could hardly string words together, or even think straight.

They had snuck off sometime during the celebration, Dorothea noticing Ingrid's lack of resolve to be part of the festivities despite her happiness for Dimitri in being so recently crowned King. It had started as a promise to talk, which Ingrid had suspected meant more than that in spite of her inebriation. Somewhere on the way back to Dorothea's room, they kissed, and it was like fireworks. Ingrid had kissed before. Sylvain had technically been her first, when she was eight years old and they were visiting Fhirdiad for Dimitri's ninth birthday. She had kissed others since then, but nothing was like the explosions she felt just then.

Nothing like Dorothea. 

Getting  _ into _ Dorothea's room was sobering for Ingrid. She had visited before, but there was something different when it was like this, with the implication of sex so heavily in the air that it was near suffocating. But, she wanted this, she wanted this with Dorothea even through her nerves.

Dorothea led her to the bed, kissing her lips, her cheeks, humming a sweet melodious tune that Ingrid couldn't place while she kissed each of her fingertips. Heat rose to Ingrid's face as she fell back into the bed and Dorothea straddled her hips. She couldn't meet her gaze.

"Do you want to stop?" Dorothea asked, noticing the shift in Ingrid's passions, "I don't want to do anything you don't."

Ingrid shook her head. "I want to be with you tonight, it's just…"

Dorothea pursed her lips. 

"It's your first time?"

Ingrid shook her head and looked elsewhere.

"It's your first time with a  _ woman _ ."

Right on the money.

Dorothea got off her and they sat side by side for a time, first with Dorothea cupping one of her hands in her own and stroking the knuckles with the sides of her thumbs. Then, the fated hand wound up on her thigh. She was so gentle, so beautiful, Ingrid couldn't help but to be mesmerized and fantasize about kissing those lips some more. But, she was resistant, at least for the time being; her anxiousness about the whole ordeal had her worked up in knots.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I'll be gentle and guide you through it."

Ingrid swallowed a breath and nodded, allowing herself to give in. Dorothea would never hurt her. 

"Like this." Dorothea purred, low, and husky, and seductive in equal measures. Her voice sounded like what velvet felt like. She held one hand to the back of Ingrid's head, and the other caressed her neck and shoulders. Ingrid followed, teasing Dorothea the same way she had been doing to her.

"Good." She smiled.

Another kiss, a sweet peck to Dorothea's cherry red lips. Ingrid couldn't get enough of them, these lips, and craved them every moment they weren't on hers. The kissing grew deeper, more passionate. Dorothea's tongue was in her mouth and gently massaging her own. 

Dorothea's hand on her shoulder slipped down to Ingrid's breast, massaging it through the fabric of her dress. Ingrid knew she was proficient in spells and magic, but the way her fingers felt running their courses over her nipple, even over the dress, that had to be a special sort of spell that combined fire and electricity.

Ingrid made to do the same, but Dorothea caught her hand, and with a coy grin, she sucked on her index finger. She didn't know how to respond to that, but her perfect eyes drew her in and captivated her to maintain eye contact throughout. Ingrid blushed.

The kissing continued, though Dorothea was working her way downward. She was unbuttoning each of the tiny buttons lining the front of Ingrid's dress. She kissed her neck, buttons, her collar bone, more buttons, the top swell of each of Ingrid's breasts. Then, with a gentle  _ shove _ to the shoulder, Dorothea guided Ingrid into a lying position and straddled her again. 

Heat rose to Ingrid's face and between her legs as Dorothea finished up with the buttons and began guiding her out of the dress bit by bit. She didn't know how such a beautiful, enthralling woman would want her, but here she was, in her bed and stripped to nothing but her underwear. Despite all of Ingrid's nerves, Dorothea looked on her like she was a sculpture to be admired. It made her heart give a powerful thud against her ribcage.

"You have a beautiful body, my sweet Ingrid." 

Reaching behind her own neck, Dorothea began working on the snaps and ties that kept her own dress secured. Ingrid watched hungrily as the fabric fell away, revealing her nude form. Everything about her was flawless, and Ingrid couldn't help but stare. Dorothea grabbed one of her hands and guided it to her breast and allowed it to linger a moment.

Dorothea's mouth found one of Ingrid's nipples. She gave a yelp of shock, not expecting it to be so hot and wet. So  _ good.  _ Dorothea hesitated, waiting to get a sign that it was wanted before continuing. Ingrid met her with an enthusiastic nod. 

She only stayed on Ingrid's breasts for a short time, kissing and licking each in turn, kissing down her sternum, her stomach, to the waistband of her underwear, where she paused again, asking for approval. 

"Yes."

Dorothea hooked her thumbs around the underwear and pulled them off Ingrid. 

Almost instantly, Dorothea was pushing Ingrid's thighs apart with her shoulders. Her tongue swiped across Ingrid's clit, causing a shudder to descend her spine. She continued, licking and sucking, nibbling, driving Ingrid positively  _ wild _ with how good her mouth felt. She didn't know sex could be like this, so perfect and magical and  _ oh Goddess _ , what was she doing?

One of Dorothea's fingers was inside Ingrid to the second knuckle, gently pressing in and out, curling slightly, finding the right rhythm. Ingrid moaned and grappled for the bedspread, her hips bucking and back arching with each of Dorothea's movements.

Dorothea,  _ fucking _ Dorothea. She was the most amazing thing there ever was. 

A second finger was in and she made no move to stop with her tongue on Ingrid's clit. Ingrid was drenched in sweat, body on fire from her abdomen down. Her mind was a fog of Dorothea. Dorothea's perfect mouth. And perfect breasts. And perfect hips. And perfect fingers. And perfect,  _ perfect  _ Dorothea.

Ingrid came, caging her moans of Dorothea's name through gritted teeth. Her chest heaved, desperate for air as she collapsed into the bed. She was seeing stars. And Dorothea. Always Dorothea. 

* * *

They rested for a time, a tangle of limbs and dewy bodies atop Dorothea's bedspread. Ingrid liked this part, probably even more than the orgasm. She liked having Dorothea sing to her as she played with her hair and kissed the scars on her back and shoulders. 

She hadn't known how much time had passed, but Dorothea adjusted and looked Ingrid over, a coquettish sort of smile on her face as she traced the shape of Ingrid's jaw with her fingertip.

"Do you want to give that a try, my sweet?"

Ingrid nodded, unable to make sense of the words rushing through her brain.

Dorothea laid on her back as Ingrid had before, legs slightly splayed to give Ingrid room to maneuver between them. 

She nervously reached for one of Dorothea's breasts and kneaded it in her hand. She hummed approvingly, shutting her eyes and relaxing into the pillow. Ingrid brought her mouth to one of her nipples, suckling on it as she had hers so shortly before. She tried to emulate how Dorothea had done it, swiping her tongue along the pert flesh while it was in her mouth. lapping at it. Grazing her teeth over it ever so slightly to give just a hint of pain with all the pleasure. 

Then, Ingrid made her way downwards, over Dorothea's stomach and between her legs. She began humming melodiously when Ingrid started using her tongue in the already swollen clit. This was a good sign. Ingrid wanted more of her song, wanted more of it dancing through her head and making her drunk on Dorothea.

She continued, following what she had done to her previously. One finger to the second knuckle, pumping it and curling it and making sure to play the clitoris attention while she did so. 

"Very good. You're a fast learner." Dorothea's words were breathy and punctuated with a moan. 

Two fingers in. 

Dorothea's moans were frequent and in tandem with the rocking of her hips. Everything about her was breathtaking, especially from the angle Ingrid had from between her legs. She scooped up her own breasts in her hands and was tweaking the nipples. She was coming, gripping the back of Ingrid's head, cursing the Goddess, cursing everything. Her moans of ecstasy was an aria only for her.

Ingrid swore she heard her name among the song that was Dorothea's moans. 


End file.
